The Masked Ball
by StephaMepha
Summary: Phantom of the Opera with a twist. Started off as a dream, made into a fanfic for all to enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my FIRST fanfic...hmm, correction, first fan fic that I might actually have an ending to!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Phantom of the Opera isn't mine...but I kinda wish that it was because it's cool...but it's good enuff when it's owned by Lerox. Oh, yeah, I'm me...and Ryan is Ryan...we ain't owned by anyone..(but I tend to think that I DO own him) ;)

Chapter 1  
It was the night of the masked ball. All of the men were decked out in domino suits and the women wearing elegant, flowing dresses - all wearing a mask, of course. I was wearing a white dress and a white mask, which resembled a white kitten. I searched the crowd for someone. Someone I loved. I saw many men with odd-looking masks, but none hinted that he was mine. I glanced toward the entrance as many new people flowed in and joined the party. There he wasRyan. He stopped, looked around and spotted me, and ran through the crowd as fast as he could. He at last greeted me, taking me up into his arms, kissing me.

"Hey babe! How are you this evening?"

I waited, feeling a bit tense from so many people and from something else, "HeyI'm doing ok, I think."

He looked into my eyes with worry, "Something's wrong, tell me, please. I don't want anything to bother you."

Once again, fearing that he would have asked me this, I tensed up, paused, then finally I responded, "I'd have to tell you lat-" Screams of horror and fear filled the room. People ran past me, nearly throwing me off balance but Ryan caught me and started to run too.

"C'mon Steph!! Hurry! It's Red Death!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I followed him, as fast as my little feet could carry me and he made a dead stop in the middle of the hallway and went into a storage room. I coughed a few times from the musty smell. Being fear stricken, I hadn't realized that I was crying.

Ryan looked at me, his eyes sparkling in the darkness and asked, "Stephwe're alone now, unintended, but alone," he let out a small laugh, "Tell me what's wrong, now"

Shaking in fear, I looked up at him hearing faint screams from beyond the dark room. "It's HIM," I whispered in my softest voice, "Remember when Lindsey told you a rumor about me taking lessons from the Angel of Music??"

He nodded, "Yes, dear. What about it?"

"It's true. His name is" and I lowered my voice even softer, "Erik. And he's not an angel." I started to sob that moment.

He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back, trying to get me to calm down. "What happened? What did he do to you??"

As the clamor outside the room calmed, so did I, "He gave me this ring," and I showed him a golden wide banded ring on my pinkie finger, "He said that I should never take it off."

The questions came pouring out of Ryan, "Why does he want you?? Why did he give you that ring?? Who is Er -" I immediately put my hand up to his mouth to silence him.

"Never say his name. He is the Trap Door loverhe knows what our every move is. He could possibly be listening to us now! Death will come to the both of us if HE knows we're talking about him!!"

He quieted down with the questions, but I know his mind was bogged down with curiosity. 

I started up again, "RyanI don't want you to get hurt, please, you must promise me that you won't try to do anything."

He frowned, asking, "Why must I not do anything? You want me to not get hurt and you possibly loose your life?! That is something that I cannot promise you. You're nearly asking me to stay away from you. But if that is what you wish, so it shall be done." And with that, he left the room without a good-bye.

I peered out the door, watching him walk down the hall with anger and something grabbed me. It pulled me back into the room and I was knocked unconscious. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
When I awoke much later, I was laying on a bed in a small white room. The room had no windows nor a door, just a bed and a very small table with two chairs. Nearly blinded by the room's light color, I stared at my shoes. 

I heard a voice just then, a familiar, deep voice, "Hello, my sweet. I see you have woken from your slumber."

I looked up at a figure wearing all black, yet wearing a white mask that covered half of his face. His fiery eyes could be seen from the two holes in it. I grunted as I sat up, "Erikwhy did you do that to me?? What was the whole deal with the Red Death costume???"

I saw a slight smirk from beyond his mask. "I want you to be here with me. Forever. And Red Death, ah, is that what people are calling it these days? I thought it would have been quite exciting to dress up and attend the ball. Everyone who attends the Opera house goes to the ball, why shouldn't I? I made the place!!" And he stood there, laughing slightly. He stopped, looking at my face full of sorrow, "Please, come with me. I would like to share with you something."

Doing anything to get out of that blinding room, I followed him. Finally he stopped after many turns in his house down hallways and through rooms, and pointed with his white glove at a wall. I looked. It was indeed, Ryan. He looked weary and like he was yelling something, but I couldn't hear him, yet his lips motioned "Steph!" 

I looked up at Erik. "What did you do to him??"

He looked back at me with those fiery eyes, "Nothing. He did this to himself. After I took you, he followed and now he is in the Torture Chamber for a punishment."

I raised my hand to slap him, but he grabbed my wrist with a tight grip causing me to scream. "Erik! You're hurting me! Let me go, you bastard!!" He immediately let go, not wanting to hurt me. 

"Well, I'll have you know now that he cannot see you, nor hear you. And the more you pound on the wall, the more delirious you make him!" He stated with an evil laugh.

I stopped and I gazed out the wall, looking upon his sad face. "Erikthis is killing me inside, let him out and let him go! Please, I beg of you!"

He shook his head, "No. You have a great choice to make before anything happens." And his hand reached up to his face and he slowly took off his mask. I looked at him for not even a short moment and turned away. It was too horrific to even see once more.

"Erik. Please put the mask back on." And he did. He was a slave to me, a slave of love. A slave that I wanted to set free, because I wanted him no more


End file.
